listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games with female protagonists
Please refer to the Suggested Style Guide (discussion is welcome). This is a list of video games with female protagonists. Games included on the list are ones where the primary protagonist or co-protagonist is female. It should be duly noted that the (co-)protagonist is the character that drives the game's story/scenario. The intention of this list is to point out those games that are driven by a female character, as this is a notable exception to the norm. Games that have minor female characters incidental to the plot/scenario should not be included. That being said, the following types of games should not be included: # All role-playing games. Most, if not all RPGs allow you to select the gender of the character. Otherwise, most all RPGs shall be listed, which would undermine the purpose of this list. An extremely rare exception would be where you are only given the option of a female character. # Games where male and female characters are freely interchangeable (i.e. selected at game start) without any noticeable deviation in gameplay. Nevertheless, games with male and female co-protagonists should be included if: # Male and female scenarios are notably different; and/or # Play forcibly switches between male and female characters thereby giving the female a rigid plot arc. A B C * Castlevania Legends * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia * Catwoman * Charlie's Angels * Chibi Maruko-chan series * Children of Mana '' one of the four main characters * ''Clock Tower (series) * Contra: Hard Corps * Cotton D * Dark Angel * Dark Chronicle * Darkened Skye * Death by Degrees * Delaware St. John: The Seacliff Tragedy (Choose either female or male) * Deus Ex: Invisible War (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Diablo (When starting a new game, 1 of the 3 character choices are female) * Diablo II (When starting a new game, 2 of the 5 character choices are female) * DinoCity (You select either a male or female character when starting the game) * Dino Crisis * Dino Crisis 2 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Dora the Explorer series * Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Drakan * Dreamfall: The Longest Journey * Drill Dozer E * Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * El Viento * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * eXperience112 (first person view: you are aiding a female) F * Fable II (Gives gender selection option) * Fahrenheit (Carla is one of the playable characters) * Fallout (You can create either a male of female character at the start of a new game) * Fallout 2 (You can create either a male or female character at the start of a new game) * Fallout 3 (You can create either a male or female character at the start of a new game) * Fallout Tactics (You can create either a male or female character at the start of a new game) * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (One of the playable characters is female) * Fatal Frame * Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly * Fatal Frame III: The Tormented * Final Fantasy VI (may have two lead female protagonists) * Final Fantasy X-2 * Final Fantasy XIII * Final Fight 2 * ''Fire Emblem (One of the main protagonists is female) * Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones (One of the two protagonists) * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (One of the two protagonists) * Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix (One of the four protagonists) * Folklore (One of the two protagonists) G * Ghost in the Shell * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Ghost Lion * Golden Axe series (One of three possible characters) * The Great Giana Sisters * GrimGrimoire * The Guardian Legend * Gladius (one of two possible characters) * Gley Lancer H * Half Life: Decay * Haunting Ground * Heavenly Sword * Herc's Adventures (one of 3 characters) * Heavy Metal: F.A.K.K.² I * Ice Climber (second player is female) * Icewind Dale (You can create either male or female characters at the beginning of the game) * Illbleed * Iji * In Your Dreams: Genesis (You can switch between Jay and Dresden) * Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja series J * Jill of the Jungle * Justice League Heroes * Jade Empire * Jeanne d'Arc * Jet Force Gemini (One of 3 characters is female) K * Kameo: Elements of Power * Keio Flying Squadron series * Keepsake * KiKi KaiKai * Killzone (One of 4 characters is female) * Kim Possible * King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella * King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride * Koudelka * The Krion Conquest * Kya: Dark Lineage * Kyrandia II: The Hand of Fate L * La Pucelle: Tactics * Lady Sia * Lady Stalker: Challenge from the Past * [[The Colonel's Bequest|''Laura Bow: The Colonel's Bequest]]'' * [[The Dagger of Amon Ra|''Laura Bow: The Dagger of Amon Ra]]'' * Leather Goddesses of Phobos (Whether the main character is male or female is determined at the beginning.) * Left4Dead ( One of 4 characters is female) * Left4Dead 2 (One of 4 characters is female) * Legend of Kyrandia, Book Two: The Hand of Fate * Legend of Mana (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Lifeline * The Longest Journey * Lost Kingdoms * Lost Kingdoms II * Lula M * Magic Knight Rayearth * Magical Pop'n * Maken Shao: Demon Sword * Malice * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Mass Effect (You can create either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Medal of Honor: Underground * Metal Slug (after the first one you can choose female characters) * Metroid series * Mischief Makers * Mirror's Edge * The Misadventures of Tron Bonne * Monster Hunter Series make either male or female character * Monster World IV * Ms. Pac-Man * Muramasa the Demon Blade female protagonist * Mystic Heroes female protagonists N * Nancy Drew * No One Lives Forever: The Operative * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy In H.A.R.M.'s Way * Nethack O * Odin Sphere * Ōkami * Oni P * P.N.03 * Pandemonium * Panel de Pon * Panzer Dragoon Orta * Paradise * Parasite Eve * Parasite Eve II * Perfect Dark series * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment * Phantasy Star * Phantasmagoria * Plundered Hearts * Pocky & Rocky * Pocky & Rocky 2 * Pocky & Rocky with Becky * Pokémon Crystal (The first in the Pokemon series to give a gender selection option) * [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] * [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'', Sapphire]], and Emerald * Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen * Populous (RPG) * Portal * Portal 2 * Portal Runner * The Powerpuff Girls: Bad Mojo Jojo * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * The Powerpuff Girls: Paint the Townsville Green * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage * Primal * Princess Crown Q * The Quest of Ki R * Red Faction 3 (Demons of the Badlands DLC) * Red Ninja: End of Honor * Resident Evil * Resident Evil 2 * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis * Resident Evil Code: Veronica * Resident Evil: Outbreak * Resident Evil Zero * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles * Return to Mysterious Island * Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure * Riana Rouge * Rogue Ops * Rule of Rose S * SaGa Frontier (Emilia's scenario and Asellus' scenario) * Sailor Moon * Saints Row 2 (You can create either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Scurge: Hive * Secret Files: Tunguska * Sega Ninja * Seiken Densetsu 3 (three females and three males to choose from) * Shadow of Yserbius (Allows you to select sex when you crew a new character) * Shantae * Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri (depends on country selected) * Silent Hill 3 * Sonic Advance (Amy Rose is playable) * Sonic Advance 2 (2 of 5 playable characters are female) * Sonic Advance 3 (2 of 5 playable characters are female) * Sonic Adventure (Amy Rose is playable) * Sonic Adventure 2 (Rouge the Bat is playable) * Sonic Heroes (Team Rose has 2 playable females and Team Dark has one playable female) * Sonic Rush (Blaze the Cat is a protagonist) * Soul Nomad & the World Eaters * Space Bunnies Must Die! * Space Channel 5 * Space Channel 5: Part 2 * Star Ocean: The Second Story * Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (The last ten levels of the game are played with a female character) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars: Rebel Assault (You can select Rookie One's gender in the options menu, although by canon, Rookie One is male) * Still Life * Stolen * Streets of Rage series * Sudeki * Suikoden III * Summoner 2 * Super Mario Bros. 2 (One of four playable characters is female) * Super Paper Mario (One of four playable characters is female) * Super Princess Peach * Super Robot Wars Advance * Syberia * Syberia II T * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (You must choose either a male or female character) * Threads of Fate * Time Gal * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 (You can create either a male of female character at the start of a new game) * ''Tomb Raider'' series * Torchlight out of 3 characters is female * Trace Memory * Traffic Department 2192 * Trapt * Trauma Center: New Blood (You choose either a male or female character at the start of each level) * Treasure of the Rudras (Riza's scenario) U *''Umihara Kawase'' *''Unreal'' (Gina is the default female character, other male or female characters can be chosen) *''Urban Chaos'' *''Urusei Yatsura: Lum no Wedding Bell'' V * Valis series * Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu * Valkyrie no Densetsu * Valkyrie Profile * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (half of the possible main characters) * Velvet Assassin * Venetica * Viewtiful Joe 2 (you can pick between Joe and Silvia) * Vinyl Goddess From Mars * Vixen W *''Water Closet: The Forbidden Chamber'' *''The Wing of Madoola'' *''Winx Club'' *''Winx Club: The Quest for the Codex'' *''Wonder Momo'' *''Wurm: Journey To The Center Of The Earth'' X *''X-Change series'' (Focusing on males who are magically changed into females.) *''Xena: Warrior Princess *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' *''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''X-Men Legends'' *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' *''X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse'' *''X-Men 2: Clone Wars'' Y *''Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic'' Z * ZanZarah: The Hidden Portal * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Zelda's Adventure See also *List of video games with female antagonists Female Protagonists